


Motivation

by Trammel



Series: Trust is a Verb [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: ...now his body was marked by huge scars, and, since T.A.H.I.T.I. he'd changed. So he decided he wanted to actually choose something to mark himself with.





	Motivation

Coulson had never wanted a tattoo; they clashed with his image, and his own "superpower", which, in his opinion, was fading into the background, passing unnoticed until it was too late and he had his opponents right where he wanted them and he could strike.

But now his body was marked by huge scars, and, since T.A.H.I.T.I. he'd changed. So he decided he wanted to actually choose something to mark himself with.

Of course the first one was Cap's shield, closest to his wrist. But then came six more (as Banner and Hulk were kind of two separate entities). The Iron Man helmet; Thor's hammer, Clint's bow, and so on. In a row all the way up his forearm to the inside of his elbow.

Every morning when he woke up, he ran his fingers over the inside of his forearm, over the tattoos, reminding himself. _This_ was why he had to get out of bed (or up off the cot or the floor or wherever he found himself that morning) and keep going. This was what he had and had to protect. To fight for.

To live for.


End file.
